Arranged Marraige, Dark Secrets
by Blueladymare
Summary: Tino is a young Finnish boy whos rich family just arranged a marraige to a strange Swedish man, Berwald. But there is a dark secret that Tino will soon find out about his husband to be. Human AU, sorry bad summery.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**This is a Human AU.**

_**Tinos POV**_

"Ow!" Tino screeched as his mother brushed his messy hair. "Hold still Tino!" She hissed and brushed his hair harder. He whimpered but didnt say anything else. He had been exploring his familys estate, it was early spring and the snow had newly melted, letting him explore the forests and shrublands. He had gotten dirt and twigs in his fair hair.

"We are having guests tonight, and you are filthy!" His mother hissed and fniished brushing the twigs out of his hair. "Just go take a bath!" Shesaid giving up and letting the young teenaged boy go. He sighed and grabbed a towel before heading to the large bathroom. He stripped down and started the bath. It was a large bath, he remembered playing in it with his four other siblings...

Tino slipped into the warm water and sighed. He wondered if his parents would be mad if he just stayed in the bath all night, and didnt meet his fathers business partner and his family...his father said that Tino had to attend even though his sisters didnt. He frowned, he guessed that was what happened being the only boy...so boring...He thought as he sunk into the soapy water.

"Tino Väinämöinen!" His mother screamed at him. "Hurry up and get dressed, the Oxenstiernas have arrived!" She said and Tino got out of the tub sadly. He dried off and dressed himself in a simple black suit he only wore on special occasions. He wasnt really looking forward to metting the Swedish family but he dried his hair and fixedit before heading down stairs anyways.

_**Berwalds POV**_

Berwald looked up out the carraige to see the large mansion. He frowned. The Finnish household had a larger house than his family...of course his father spent most of the familys money on alchohal and women...Berwald missed his mother but he knew that she would want him to be a better head of the Oxenstierna household than her husband.

Berwald was in his fathers eyes a failure. He was 27, unmarried and never showed any interest in the family business. Truth was Berwald was never interested in marrying because well he was...gay. The day he told his father his father slapped him across the face calling him a fag.

Berwald hated his father. He hated life in general. As they walked up to the large doors, Berwald wondered why his father had brought him to the Väinämöinens. Berwald was always left home because his father was too ashamed to have his son be with him. Berwald knew something was up but he didnt press it.

"Hei!" The doors flew open as a woman greeted them. She was in a simple blue dress, behind her was four girls each in matching blue dresses. Berwald stared un impressed. But his eye was caught by the Finnish familys fifth child. He was a young boy of most likely around sixteen. Berwald felt his heart race as he looked him over. He was small but he was beautiful...light blond hair...thin body...

Berwalds father saw what he was staring at and smiled. "Dont try anything fag." He whispered in his sons ear who jumped. Berwald frowned and avoided eye contact with the family as they went through formalitys. "Is he okay?" Mr. Väinämöinen asked. "Oh...hes just a shy boy..." Berwalds father said. Berwald knew his father was calling him that horrible word in his head over and over.

After an awkward dinner, with the two men of the households talking about unimportant things and some gifts for the girls from Sweden the four men left to the Fin mans study. Berwald tried to avoid the eye contact of the young boy who was staring at him frowning slightly. Berwald looked at him bite his lip and Berwald licked his own lips without thinking...he wondered how the young Fins lips would taste...Berwald mentally slapped his face for thinking horrible thoughts.

_**Tino POV**_

Tino watched the Swede as he kept avoiding his eye contact. He tried to smile at him, but the man ignored him. He wondered if the man was mute, he never said anything. Tino smiled to himself. He had never seen a more handsome man, he had blond hair, and blue eyes framed by glasses. He had a stern look on his face that was a little frightning, but Tino shook his head. He probably didnt meet new people often...

When all four men went to the study, Tino couldnt help but stare at the Swedes back. When he walked Tino could see his back muscles through the jacket he wore. Tino bit his lip when Berwald looked at him and he blinked at what he saw the Swede do. Berwald had licked his lips...Tino tried to hide a blush. What was wrong with him?

Tino sighed and sat down as his father gave drinks to the two Swedish men. He himself took a drink too before handing TIno a glass of sparkling water, as Tino was only sixteen, he couldnt legally drink yet...not that Tino had never snuck into his fathers study before and tried some. He hated the smell of alchohal though.

"Well we are here to discuss something very improtant." Tinos father smiled. Tino frowned and he saw a confused look on Berwalds face letting Tino know the Swede had no idea what was going on. "My wife and I have decided that this would be a great chance for young Tino." He smiled and Tino started to sweat. What was going on?

"Are you sure? Very well then I agree. We should draw up a contract...perhaps Tino should stay in Sweden or Berwald stay here until Tino is of age." Berwalds father said.

"Fa'her..." Berwald spoke up for the first time the whole night. Tino was surprised at how handsome Berwalds voice was. It was rough, and had a thick accent but...it was soft...Tino smiled wondering what it would be like to hear his own name come from Berwalds mouth.

"Oh right, well Mr.Väinämöinen and I have decided on an arranged marraige...that way once I am gone, our wealth will be shared...perhaps passed down through his daughters." Berwald stood up quickly. "'M not tak'n w'man as w'fe!" He hissed. Tino frowned. What wrong with this man? Why wouldnt he want to marry one his sisters? Unless...Tinos eyes went wide.

"No...you are not marrying one of my daughters! You are to marry Tino." Tino gasped at this. Him to marry the Swedish man? Berwald looked shocked. "' thought ya hated fags?" Berwald hissed at his father. "Ya w'nt me to t'ke a m'n as w'fe?" Berwald asked. Tino winced at the f-word. "I have no choice, you didnt want any women...you never even touched any of the women I brought home for you..." His father said sticking his nose up.

Tinos father sighed. "Shall we leave the two alone to talk and draw up that contract?" Berwalds father nodded and they both left Tino and Berwald alone in awkward silence.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! See you next time! Please, Please review! It makes the plot bunnies feel like they are important! -Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: Swearing, Mild Suggested Mpreg, Mild Suggestive Material**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Tinos POV**_

It was Berwald who broke the silence that had grown. "Ya Tino?" He said. Tino nodded rubbing his hand behind his neck. "Uh..yeah..." Tino blushed being so close to the larger Swede. Berwald nodded. "'M Berwald..." He said holding his hand out. Tino smiled and took it gently shaking it. "I know..." He smiled and blushed at the touch. Berwalds hands felt...strange...too warm. Tino frowned and withdrew his hand.

"Berwald! We are leaving, we will be back tomarrow. You have to pack." Berwalds father interupted the awkward conversation. Berwald nodded and his father left talking with Tinos. Berwald hestitated then quickly placed a soft kiss against Tinos cheek. "G'd bye." He said before leaving.

Tino placed a hand to his cheek and blushed. Had the Swedish man just kissed him? Tino smiled and then frowned at his racing heart. He didnt feel too good so he went to find his mother. "Hmmm? Oh are you you okay Tino?" She asked and Tino shook his head. "No..." He frowned. Tinos mother checked his forehead. "Well you dont have a fever." Tino sat down and crossed his legs.

"I just...dont know...my stomach kinda hurts...and..." Tino sighed. "I cant stop thinking about that Swedish man Im supposed to marry..." His mother smiled gently. "Really?" She asked then stood up and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him. "Tell me what you think about him."

_**Berwalds POV**_

"You cant get attached to him." Berwalds father said. "Hes just a tool, and sooner or later hes going to end up dead." He said looking out the window of the carraige. "Then why am I to marry him?" Berwald asked. "Money of course! We are running out...and that family is very rich. Berwald felt anger well in him.

"So you dont care if I have feelings or not?" Berwald hissed. His father laughed. "Dont tell me you actually have fallen for the little brat in such a short time? Just like the fag you are." Berwald felt like slapping his father right then and there but he kept his anger in. "Your just damn lucky we can breed with men too." His father spat and looked out the window again.

Berwald felt his heart break. He couldnt put the boy through so much pain as that... Berwald shivered and looked out the window too. The rain had started to fall and splatter the window. The driver whipped the horses to go faster as they sped through the forests. "Perhaps your right..." Berwald said and his father snorted. "I am right, dont get attached to the brat, hes nothing." Berwald felt his heart break a bit as he fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

_**Tinos POV**_

"And...then I dont know...I just want to know more about him..." Tino finished explaining to his mom who just nodded. "Oh! I didnt beleive in love at first sight, but I think you two are perfect!" His mother giggled like a school girl who was telling secrets to her best friend. Tino blushed. "Can I even love him? I hardly know him!" He asked.

His mother sighed and ruffled his hair. "Love doesnt care about whether or not you know someone, it works funny." She smiled at Tinos confused look. "Of course I think this is more of an attraction love than love love." She said. Tino stared at her even more. "What?" He asked and she sighed.

"Dont you find him attractive?" She asked and Tinos eyes went wide. "Well..." He frowned and bit his lip. "Yeah..." He blushed and she laughed. "Good night hun." She said before kissing him on the head before walking out. Tino pulled on his sleeping clothes and snuggled into his large bed.

But he couldnt sleep. He kept thinking of Berwald...he wondered what he was doing right now...was he thinking of Tino? Tino smiled at the thought that perhaps the larger man was thinking about him. Tino fell into a deep sleep dreaming about the Swede he was now convinced he was in love with.

**Wow! Two chapters in 24 hours! You guys are lucky :D See you next time, please comment thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: NA**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Tinos POV**_

Tino woke up the next morning with rain pounding his window and thunder crashing outside. He decided to take a warm bath to relieve his aching muscles. He threw the covers back and gently stepped on the cold wood floor before hissing and pulling the covers back over. He would get out later he decided.

Tino must of fallen asleep again when he woke up the storm was still going but his pocket watch said it was later in the morning. He decided that he should get up and get ready once again, and he made a mad dash to grab his clothes and run to the bathroom. He turned the warm water on and waited for the tub to fill as he stripped from his nightclothes.

He stepped in the water and sighed sinking in. It was perfect, it was a great way to start the day. Tino finished cleaning himself and dried off before dressing himself and making his way to his fathers study were he found his mother and father talking in hushed tones.

Tino knocked on the door to tell his parents he was there. They looked up and smiled at him. His mother beckoned him in and he quickly complied. He sat down and looked at his parents. His father cleared his throat.

"We have decided that you are to go live with Berwald..." His father explained and Tino paled. "It would be a good idea if yo-"

"No." Tino said standing up. "I will not let you decide my life anymore." He said in barely more than a whisper. His father shook his head.

"You will do as your told." He hissed standing up. Tino backed down almost immediately and nodded. "Now, Young master Oxenstierna should be arriving soon to take you, get ready." His father hissed before leaving Tino alone.

_**Berwalds POV**_

For the second time that week Berwald looked up to see the stunning mansion, but at least this time he didnt have his father to breath down his neck. Berwald actually looked forward to the time he would spend with his future wife. Well at least until...the eventual would happen.

He stepped from the carraige and stopped to be greeted by Tinos father. "He is getting his things ready...Please make sure he is happy." He asked his eyes showing his concern for his son. Berwald nodded and promised he would take care of him.

He heard a light cough and he saw Tino standing there a angered look on his face, his body wrapped in a long coat and a suitcase being held in both hands. "You were talking about me?" Tino asked glaring at his father. His father nodded and stared back sadly.

Tino just huffed and looked over at Berwald. "Hey..." He said gently blushing a bit. Berwald nodded a greeting. Tinos mother and sisters soon came out and crowded around Tino to say their goodbyes. "Please send be safe!" His mother said kissing his forehead and he waved at them as he got in the carraige with Berwald who was silent the whole times.

_Well...heres to a new life..._Tino said to himself waving at his family and forcing a smile on his face, even though he wanted to run screaming and fling himself in their arms again...he turned back to Berwald who watched with the same stone cold expression. _I wonder if he ever has another emotion?_ Tino wondered smirking a bit.

Tino smiled gently hoping this would calm the angry looking man. Berwald frowned and ignored him. Tino sighed and kept to himself the rest of the ride to wereever they were going, he really hoped Berwald wasnt going to kill him or rape him once they got there.

**Sorry for short post! Please review! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings: Nothing Really, Stalker Tino**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own hetalia!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I will awnser some questions you guys have too:**

**sathreal (chapter 1) – Yes there will be ^^**

* * *

**Leo (chapter 2) – I cant tell you wink but you will find out soon**

_**Tinos POV**_

There was complete silence while the two men were taken to God knows were...Tino frowned and looked out the window but he could still feel Berwald looking at him making Tino shift in his seat a little nervously. He wondered just why Berwald was so quite.

Tino looked out and watched the rain come down even harder until he couldnt see anything. He knew the driver was protected pretty good with an improvised drivers seat with walls and a window in the front to protect him from the elements.

He eventually drifted off to sleep thinking of ways to make Berwald open up to him. Perhaps he could get him to let him get out of this ridiculas marraige...

_**Berwalds POV**_

_Berwald looked down at the boy he was standing over. He was crying, the tears mixing with the blood that covered his face and light hair. Berwald reached down and gently stroked the boys hair. _

_He opened his eyes and looked into Berwalds eyes, his own eyes pleading for him to help. Berwald stood up and shook his head. No...he couldnt watch as the boy squirmed under him as he took the knife._

_"H'ld still...it w'll 'nly be ' l'l longer..." Berwald promised as he pulled the boys shirt up to reveal a large abdomen, Berwald let the knife outline the boys pregnant body. He cut a little causing a thin streak of blood fall making the boy whimper._

_"Hush..." Berwald nuzzled the boy before plunging the knife into him. The boy grabbed him and screamed, blood quickly falling from the wound. Berwald watched in horror as the boy collapsed from too much blood loss. "No, th's isnt..." The boy took a last breath in his arms, as he and the child died. "No...T'no..."_

"T'no..." Berwald jumped awake. The boy was sleeping peacefully across from him. "T'no..." Berwald whispered placing a hand on the boys peaceful sleep, it wasnt pale or covered in blood...no he was clean and had a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Ah c'nt do th's..." Berwald cried silently. "Ya too 'mazin'..." Berwald pushed himself back against his seat and looked outside. He watched as the miles went by quickly. He looked out the corner of his eye at Tino and frowned. The boy was everything Berwald ever wanted, so beautiful, so peaceful.

Berwald hated this, he couldnt touch Tino, the boy was just a sacrafice...Berwald shook his head. No...he would protect Tino anyway he could, especially from himself.

_**Tino POV**_

Tino woke up when the carraige stopped and he looked out to see a small house with a soft dusting of snow on the ground. "Where are we?" He asked Berwald who smiled.

"N'rth..." Berwald told him before getting out and grabbing Tinos things. Berwald motioned for the driver to leave, which he did immediatly. He then took Tinos hand and led him to the large house.

Tino gasped as he looked around. It was a simple looking house, it had a large living room with a large stone fireplace and a large red area rug over the dark wood floors. A simple cabin couch was placed in front the fireplace and a small dog was curled up on it.

Tino dropped everything and scooped the dog up which yelped but saw that Tino wasnt going to hurt it, it snuggled into Tinos chest. "Whats her name?" Tino asked a happy tone in his voice.

Berwald noticed this tone and smiled. "H'na." He said petting the small fluffy dog on the head. Hana yawned and snuggled back to Tino, who giggled from the dogs wet nose on his neck.

Tino smiled and took Tinos things up to his bedroom. Berwald was giving Tino his own bedroom because he really didnt want to hear his father saying things that werent true...as much as Berwald wanted to, he would wait until after the wedding to sleep in the same bed with Tino...unless Tino wanted to sooner...

Tino entered his room and gasped. "Wow...its so amazing!" He said. Berwald simply grunted and nodded. The room was all white from the walls to the bed to the dresser.

Berwald smiled as he saw Tino walk around in the room. He was an angel...in Heaven...thats why he gave Tino this room...it deserved an angel like Tino. Berwald however didnt...he was a monster...

Tino hardly noticed when Berwald left him alone to go downstairs. He started the fire and stared at it for a while. He looked out the window and saw an early winter storm was coming, he sighed.

Tino crept down the stairs and startled Berwald out of his daydream. "Uhm...I was wondering...if we could eat?" Tino asked shyly, just now realizing he was completely alone with a much older and larger man who could easily overpower him.

He cooked Tino some food, and went upstairs to take a bath. Tino asked him why he wasnt eating but Berwald didnt say anything. He filled the bath with warm water and started to remove his shirt only stopping to look at himself in the mirror.

Berwald frowned at his scars that seemed to criss cross in every direction on his body. How would Tino love him? He was hideouse...Berwald closed his eyes and sighed taking the rest of his clothes off before sinking in the bath. He sat there for a few minutes before proceeding to wash himself.

After a quick bath, he dried himself and made his way to check on Tino. He looked in the room and smiled to see Tino curled up asleep with Hana sleeping peacefully next to him. Berwald slowily crept in and petted Tinos hair. "Ya b'tif'l m' w'fe..." He whispered leaning and gently kissing Tinos forehead before heading to be himself.

_**Tinos POV**_

After Berwald went to take a bath, Tino cleaned his plate off and was going to his room when he saw the bathroom door was cracked. Tino took a deep breath and looked in to see Berwald taking off his pants. Tino let out a silent gasp as he watched him slowly get in the wate, Tino licked his lips watching the body of Berwald.

Tino had to say the man was handsome, perfectly sculpted muscles, several scars crossing his chest and back, and Tino had to admit he wasnt small...in certain places. Tino ran from the door and changed quickly before getting into his bed.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought about what he saw...Berwald...Berwalds body...he smiled knowing that some day that mans..no he wasnt a man, he was to handsome...that creatures body would be his soon. Tino fell asleep smiling.


	5. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
